particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Party Congress Elections of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs
Party Congress Elections of the Parti Révolutionnaire des Travailleurs was a process whereby the 5-member Politburo of Kanjor's largest Communist Party was elected every five years. Each wing of the party generally fielded candidates with their own ideology in which they sought to lead the party. Although the elections were once seen as the pinnacle of the party's internal democracy, the Politburo elections were abolished in 2816 under the leadership of Frances Ellion, who believed the elections exacerbated tensions within the party. The Politburo was subsequently an appointed committtee, with most of the power it once held transferred solely to the position of Party Chairman. The position of General Secretary henceforth became the de facto Deputy Chairman, while the other positions took on a more bureaucratic and less political role in the party. '1st Party Congress (2726)' Key Pledge: To establish the party as the central opposition party Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (98.8%) (0%)(J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (68.8%) (0%)(L) - Riccardo Blionche (24.6%) (0%)(J) - Aila Reime (6.6%) (0%)(L) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (82.3%) (0%)(J) - Eva Trieste (17.7%) (0%)(L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (71.8%) (0%)(J) - Yannick Thomas (28.2%) (0%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '2nd Party Congress (2731)' Key Pledge: To capitalise on gains made since the previous Congress Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (99.1%) (+0.3%)(J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (54.6%) (-14.2%)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (45.4%) (J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (88.3%) (+6%)(J) - Eva Trieste (11.7%) (-6%)(L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (69.4%) (-2.4%)(J) - Francois Deran (30.6%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '3rd Party Congress (2736)' Key Pledge: To establish the party as the party of government Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (98.1%) (-1%)(J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (66.3%) (+11.7%)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (33.7%) (-11.7%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (98.9%) (+10.6%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jacques Fouillant (57.1%) (-12.3%)(J) - Eva Trieste (42.9%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '4th Party Congress (2741)' Key Pledge: To continue with the communist reforms in government, and cement party's position Party Chairman: - Olivier Betrand (99%) (+0.9%)(J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (73.3%) (+7%)(L) - Brigitte Bovary (26.7%) (J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (83.5%) (-15.4%)(J) - Francois Deran (16.5%) (L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Eva Trieste (51.9%) (+9%)(L) - Jacques Fouillant (48.1%) (-9%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '5th Party Congress (2746)' Key Pledge: To rejuvenate enthusiasm for the party, and oust the Monarchists from office Party Chairman: - Brigitte Bovary (78.9%) (J) - Paul Durant (21.1%) (J) General Secretary: - Eleanor Souvellent (74.5%) (+1.2%)(L) - Michelle Armoir (25.5%) (J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (84.3%) (+0.8%)(J) - Nikki St. Therese (8.9%) (L) - Yannick Thomas (6.8%) (L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Eva Trieste (49.9%) (-2%)(L) - Jacques Fouillant (49.1%) (+1%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '6th Party Congress (2751)' Key Pledge: To focus on Presidential election victory Party Chairman: - Brigitte Bovary (62.4%) (-16.5%)(J) - Yannick Thomas (37.6%)(L) General Secretary: - Jacques Fouillant (52.1%) (J) - Eleanor Souvellent (47.9) (-26.6%)(L) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (81.9%) (-2.4%)(I) - Nikki St. Therese (18.1%) (+9.2%)(L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Eva Trieste (56.6%) (+6.7%)(L) - Michel Coutillard (43.4%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '7th Party Congress (2756)' Key Pledge: To win presidential re-election, and strengthen nationalisation programme Party Chairman: - Brigitte Bovary (90.6%) (+28.2%)(J) - Michel Coutillard (9.4%)(J) General Secretary: - Jacques Fouillant (53.8%) (+1.7%) (J) - Frederick Lestat (46.2) (J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nicolas Renoir (99.9%) (+18%)(I) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Eleanor Souvellent (51.7)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (48.3%)(J) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Michelle Armoir (55.6%)(J) - Eva Trieste (39.9%)(L) - Yannick Thomas (15.9%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '8th Party Congress (2761)' Key Pledge: To outmaneuver the Monarchist opposition and maintain a strong position in elections Party Chairman: - Yannick Thomas (39.8%)(I) - Jacques Fouillant (32.1%)(J) - Eleanor Souvellent (26.3%)(L) - Jean Lombardy (1.8%)(L) General Secretary: - Eva Trieste (62.8%) (L) - Mirabel Saffoir (37.2%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Michelle Armoir (72.2%)(I) - Fanch Triomphe (27.8%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Paul Durant (53.8%)(J) - Frances Ellion (46.2%)(L) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Nikki St. Therese (59.6%)(L) - Michel Coutillard (29.6%)(J) - Frederick Lestat (10.8%) (J) _________________________________________________________________ '9th Party Congress (2766)' Key Pledge: To abolish the Monarchy Party Chairman: - Yannick Thomas (96.8%) (+57.1%)(I) General Secretary: - Eva Trieste (60.8%) (-2%)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (39.2%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Michelle Armoir (76.4%) (+4.2%)(I) - Elaine Trudeau (23.6%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jean Lombardy (52.1%)(L) - Paul Durant (47.9%) (-5.9%)(J) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Nikki St. Therese (95.6%) (+36%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '10th Party Congress (2771)' Key Pledge: To make gains towards the abolition of the Monarchy, and close the gap in terms of discimination Party Chairman: - Yannick Thomas (99.7%) (+2.9%)(I) General Secretary: - Eva Trieste (55.2%) (-5.6%)(L) - Frederick Lestat (44.8%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Michelle Armoir (78.9%) (+2.5%)(I) - Mirabel Saffoir (21.1%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Jean Lombardy (49.6%)(-2.5%)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (49.2%)(J) - Elodie Bardot (1.2%)(I) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Nikki St. Therese (68.5%) (-27.1%)(L) - Paul Durant (31.5)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '11th Party Congress (2776)' Key Pledge: To gain the Presidency Party Chairman: - Michelle Armoir (42.6%)(I) - Eva Trieste (37.4%)(L) - Paul Durant (20%)(J) General Secretary: - Jean Lombardy (56.2%) (L) - Mirabel Saffoir (43.8%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nikki St. Therese (78.9%) (L) - Frederick Lestat (21.1%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Fanch Triomphe (69.2%)(+20%)(J) - Jacques Verlain (30.8%)(L) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Elaine Trudeau (65.5%) (J) - Michel Coutillard (34.5)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '12th Party Congress (2781)' Key Pledge: To win 50% of the seats Party Chairman: - Michelle Armoir (96.7%)(+54.1%)(I) General Secretary: - Jean Lombardy (61.8%)(+5.6%) (L) - Mirabel Saffoir (38.2%)(-5.6%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Nikki St. Therese (87.6%)(+8.7%) (L) - Frederick Lestat (12.4%)(-8.7%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Fanch Triomphe (75%)(+5.8)(J) - Jacques Verlain (25%)(-5.8%)(L) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Elaine Trudeau (63.9%)(-1.6%) (J) - Michel Coutillard (36.1%)(+1.6%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '13th Party Congress (2786)' Key Pledge: To redeem the party's reputation Party Chairman: - Dominique Villepin (53.9%)(L) - Michelle Armoir (46.1%)(-50.6%)(I) General Secretary: - Nikki St. Therese (62.4%)(L) - Jean Lombardy (37.6%)(-24.2%)(L) First Secretary of the Regions: - Fanch Triomphe (97.8%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Elaine Trudeau (92.5%)(J) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Mirabel Saffoir (58.9%)(J) - Frederick Lestat (41.1%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '14th Party Congress (2791)' Key Pledge: To re-analyse the central values of the party and its ideology Party Chairman: - Dominique Villepin (51.6%)(-2.3%)(L) - Fanch Triomphe (48.4%)(J) General Secretary: - Nikki St. Therese (57.7%)(-4.7%)(L) - Elaine Trudeau (42.3%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Pierre Vascoin (56.2)(J) - Jacques Verlain (43.8%)(L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Georges Victoire (48.5%)(I) - Frances Ellion (36.8%)(L) - Elodie Bardot (7.6%)(I) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Mirabel Saffoir (60.8%)(+1.9%)(J) - Paris Oufeur (39.2%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '15th Party Congress Emergency (2795)' Key Pledge: To restore faith in the Party Chairman and return on course to establish communism Party Chairman: - Laurent Barre (37.5)(J) - Fanch Triomphe (35.2)(-13.2%)((J) - Dominique Villepin (27.3%)(-24.3%)(L) General Secretary: - Elaine Trudeau (50.6%)(+8.3%)(J) - Nikki St. Therese (49.4%)(-8.3%)(L) First Secretary of the Regions: - Pierre Vascoin (66.7)(+10.5%)(J) - Jacques Verlain (33.3%)(-10.5%)(L) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Frances Ellion (53.1%)(+16.3%)(L) - Georges Victoire (46.9%)(-1.6%)(I) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Trista Choceur (39.8)(I) - Mirabel Saffoir (37.9%)(-22.9%)(J) - Paris Oufeur (22.3%)(-16.9%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '16th Party Congress (2801)' Key Pledge: To win the Presidency Party Chairman: - Laurent Barre (99.1%)(+61.6%)(J) General Secretary: - Elaine Trudeau (58.7%)(+8.1%)(J) - Georges Victoire (41.3%)(I) First Secretary of the Regions: - Pierre Vascoin (98%)(+31.3%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Frances Ellion (57.1%)(+4%)(L) - Odette Vigny (42.9%)(J) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Trista Choceur (62.7)(+22.9%)(I) - Mirabel Saffoir (37.3%)(-0.6%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '17th Party Congress (2806)' Key Pledge: To regain the momentum for the Party Party Chairman: - Laurent Barre (82.3%)(-16.8%)(J) - Mirabel Saffoir (17.7%) General Secretary: - Elaine Trudeau (65.2%)(+6.5%)(J) - Georges Victoire (34.8%)(-6.5%)(I) First Secretary of the Regions: - Pierre Vascoin (99%)(+1%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Frances Ellion (51.9%)(-5.2%)(L) - Odette Vigny (48.1%)(+5.2%)(J) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Trista Choceur (57.2)(-5.5%)(I) - Jacques Verlain (39.6) _________________________________________________________________ '18th Party Congress EMERGENCY (2809)' Key Pledge: To swiftly restore the loss of the Party Chairman Party Chairman: - Pierre Vascoin (98.6%)(J) General Secretary: - Frances Ellion (96.8%)(L) First Secretary of the Regions: - Mirabel Saffoir (50.6%)(J) - Trista Choceur (49.4%)(I) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Odette Vigny (56.7%)(+8.6%)(J) - Jacques Verlain (43.3%)(L) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Frederick Lestat (98.2%)(J) _________________________________________________________________ '19th Party Congress (2811)' Key Pledge: To turn back the dwindling figures Party Chairman: - Pierre Vascoin (98.6%)(J) General Secretary: - Frances Ellion (96.8%)(L) First Secretary of the Regions: - Mirabel Saffoir (58.2%)(J) - Trista Choceur (41.8%)(I) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Odette Vigny (51.7%)(-6%)(J) - Elodie Bardot (48.3%)(I) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Frederick Lestat (52.7%)(-45.5%)(J) - Guy Bérégovoy (47.3%)(L) _________________________________________________________________ '20th Party Congress (2816)' Key Pledge: To regain the Presidency Party Chairman: - Pierre Vascoin (72.6%)(-26%)(J) - Mirabel Saffoir (27.4%)(J) General Secretary: - Frances Ellion (84.7%)(-12.1%)(L) - Aristide Tardieu (15.3%)(J) First Secretary of the Regions: - Trista Choceur (53.4%)(+11.6%)(I) - Jean-Pierre Bidault (46.6%)(J) Chairman of the Party Defence Bureau: - Odette Vigny (52.1%)(+0.4%)(J) - Elodie Bardot (47.9%)(-0.4%)(I) Prefect of the Standing Committee: - Guy Bérégovoy (56.1%)(L) - Félix Auriol (43.9%)(J)